xanafandomcom-20200214-history
Caspian X
We sailed away on a winter's day, with fate as malleable as clay Height: 5'9"'' Weight: 150 lbs ''Eyes: On the Grey side of blue Hair: Absurd. Also blond, long, curly Left/Right/Ambi: Right Quirks and Habits: He can pull some amazing faces. Physical Health: Healthy, strong, a few battle scars but nothing serious. Mental Health: Well adjusted for someone who's uncle wanted to kill him, helped lead a war against his own people and found himself king of the whole shebang at eighteen. Not to mention the rude awakening that some animals do talk and Centaurs are real. General Dexterity: More so than most. Defining Marks: That ridiculous hair, callouses on his hands from wielding a sword and gripping reins, minor battle scars *left bicep bears the ugly mottled and puckered scar of a crossbow bolt *right palm has a long scar bisecting the love, head and life lines, a knife wound *right eyebrow sports a noticable souvenir from a sword fight Dress Style: Considerably dated by today's standards. Tunics over leggings, long coats, layers. Very conservative and simple. He is fond of purple shirts, however. But ships are fallible, I say and the nautical, as all things, fades General Personality: As a boy, he used daydreaming and fantasy involving the old tales of a Narnia before the Telmarines conquered the lands and the animals were silenced as a means of escape. As a young man, he still daydreams of an idealized world but knows that reality is far uglier. His uncle proved that to him when he ordered Caspian executed. Further proof came from the knowledge that samesaid uncle murdered his own brother (Caspian's father) in an attempt to usurp the throne. These were only the first of many hard lessons that opened the blond's eyes to the true ugliness that could exist in even the most beautiful of worlds. Now they temper his idealistic goals and aspirations. Trust is something to be earned where Caspian is concerned, not only of others but also within himself. He can be uncertain of his abilities and has moments of self-doubt but they are usually overridden when need for control and action arise. Doubt gives way to his innate leadership abilities, confidence takes hold and Caspian will invest himself fully to the task at hand. Sometimes quiet, sometimes temperamental, the Telmarine is almost always reserved in action if not in spirit. He is of noble birth and it’s reflected in his manner of speech, movement and interaction with others. It’s nothing personal but there is an air of superiority that surrounds the man. That said, he is still upbeat and approachable. He has a certain good will about him at most times. Likes: Horses, reading, being in charge, astronomy, falconry, old legends Dislikes: having his sleep disturbed, being lied to, low tree branches, people wanting to kill him First Impression: Easy to underestimate and think he may have hair for brains Handwriting: His signature is very good, the rest might look like chicken scratch Manner of Speech: nearly always formal, lacking modern slang Manner of Movement: Controlled and graceful unless he's running for his life, then he might fall on his face. Usually found: brooding, pouting, contemplating, possibly on horseback And I do recall our caravel: a little wicker beetle shell with four fine maste and lateen sails Home: Telmarine Castle in Narnia Parents: Caspian IX (deceased) Mother (deceased) Siblings: None. Other family: Uncle Miraz (deceased) Aunt Prunaprismia & Unnamed Cousin (relocated) Financial Status: Wealthy/Royalty Family and Personal History: He is the ten th to bear the name Caspian, a prince turned king who comes from a race of people used to taking what they want, conquering without mercy and even going so far as to betray one another in the name of glory and power. This Telmarine is different, however, and wants to change the way things are for his people and the rest of the beings in his lands. To take things back a bit further, Caspian was orphaned as a young boy and raised in the castle of the Telmar by his aunt and uncle. It was not the happiest of childhoods, save for a professor that took great pride in teaching the boy not only science and history but also the great legends of Narnia and Aslan. This all came to an end when Caspian’s aunt gave birth to a son and the young prince had to flee for his life. He came to know the legends were truth, found that his uncle was not a benevolent king and with the aide of the remaining Narnians and a High Queen’s ancient horn, Caspian called forth the kings and queens of old to restore the lands to the rightful people and creatures of the realm. The War of Deliverance, as it became known, was a turning point in his life. He put to use all of his education and training, swordsmanship and equestrian skill, tactical planning and leadership skills to help wage battle against his own people. In the end, he found himself crowned king and hailed a hero. These days he is keeping his promise to see Narnia prosper, fostering plans to have Cair Paravel rebuilt and once he has met his goal of uniting a peaceful Narnia of both Telmarine citizens and Narnians alike he means to fulfill the oath he swore to take to the seas. He has seven lost Lords to return home now that his uncle has been dispatched, good men who served his father well and Caspian hopes may also serve him. It's bearings on Cair Paravel XANA DOINGS It was a funny, funny little thing {Note: Movie canon is being used and given preference over book canon due to age discrepancies and PB preferences. I reserve the right to incorporate any new backstory revealed in Dawn Treader once the new film is released as well as incorporate elements from the novels in the Chronicles. David Bisbal is being used to portray Caspian because I am a terrible person and I find it delightful that he is blond as in the books and Spanish as in the movies.}